


Sum of Its Parts

by ficasim



Series: KuroTsukki Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 - Domestic</p><p>“Hey hey Kuroo! Isn’t that Tsukki’s t-shirt?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh. Crap, I wasn’t awake when I got dressed this morning. Oh well.”</p><p>“It looked better on Tsukki. You should forget about dinosaurs and stick to cats. Or owls. Owls are awesome.”</p><p>“Bokuto— You know what? Forget that. Sometimes I forget I’m not Akaashi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sum of Its Parts

“Hey hey Kuroo! Isn’t that Tsukki’s t-shirt?”

“Huh? Oh. Crap, I wasn’t awake when I got dressed this morning. Oh well.”

“It looked better on Tsukki. You should forget about dinosaurs and stick to cats. Or owls. Owls are awesome.”

“Bokuto— You know what? Forget that. Sometimes I forget I’m not Akaashi.”

\--

Tsukishima had been coming to Tokyo for study sessions with Akaashi to prepare for university. At first, he had always taken the train back to Miyagi on the same day, and each time, Kuroo made sure that he had boarded the train safely. Lately, however, he had been spending the night at the seniors’ shared apartment. Kuroo and Bokuto had decided upon graduation that they’d be the greatest roommates even with Bokuto’s not going to Kuroo’s university. He had gone pro and Kuroo had been the leader of his unofficial cheer squad on every single one of his matches. Current members were Akaashi and the rest of Fukurodani, Kozume (reluctantly), Lev (excitedly because whoa Bokuto-san is really cool, I wanna become pro too!), and Tsukishima (also reluctantly, but Kuroo knew he respected Bokuto a lot deep down). Of course, as soon as he graduated, Akaashi had to join them in their apartment because who else would be able to deal with Bokuto’s ups and downs. Even Kuroo got confused at times.

The first time Tsukishima had visited them in Tokyo, Kuroo had noticed a few things. One, Tsukishima’s hair had gotten longer and his features more mature. Nice. Two, he was probably a late riser because he had looked extra grumpy straight off the first train that morning, which also explained how snappy he tended to be when Kuroo texted him in mornings, if he replied at all. Three, Kuroo had also realised that he probably, kind of missed him quite a bit. He had expressed that by thoroughly teasing Tsukishima that day.

For the next few visits, Kuroo had made it a point to pick Tsukishima up at the station and try to lighten him up with snacks. Tsukishima liked sweet things and by then he’d probably had known all of the sweets shops around the neighbourhood and more. Sometimes, when it was his turn to do the groceries, he would talk Tsukishima into going to the supermarket with him on the way to his shared apartment. Tsukishima had complained at first, but by now he had gotten rather used to it. Tsukishima even knew what’s usually on the list, and would check with Akaashi if they got the correct things while Kuroo pondered about which cereal brand to try this time round. He also knew Bokuto’s brands of hair products, the condiments Akaashi used the most in his cooking, Kuroo’s preferred brand of soap and shampoo, their detergent, and that one brand of curry blocks all four of them and Kozume had agreed on. There was also that one time he had brought his toiletries when he came over, and on his next visit, which happened to be Kuroo’s turn to do the groceries again, Kuroo had included the brands Tsukishima had used without even having to ask.

One morning, when Kuroo had to do the laundry, he had accidentally included Tsukishima’s t-shirt and there goes any chance of bringing that favourite t-shirt of his back to Miyagi. Kuroo realised though, that with how regularly Tsukishima visited, he should have just left some of his clothes there. That weekend, Tsukishima went back to Miyagi with one less dinosaur t-shirt in his bag.

Tsukishima still had to bring clothes whenever he visited, sleepwear and underwear at least. For Kuroo, this was still not efficient enough. It wasn’t that Tsukishima visited every weekend or fortnightly, but when he did, it was almost like he lived there all along. Well, almost. And so, one day Kuroo decided to put his brilliant brain to use and went to spend some earnings from his part time job on a set of pyjamas and a pair of boxers for Tsukishima. He had also decided that those little dinosaur prints looked rad on said boxers and went on to buy a matching pair for himself. He showed them off the next time Tsukishima visited, and was ignored for the rest of the weekend. And so were his texts, for the rest of the month.

Tsukishima accepted the pyjamas though, and he even brought them back to Miyagi. Kuroo almost regretted buying matching boxers instead of pyjamas, but he was quite confident that with his amazing, but largely uncalled for persuasion skills, he could talk Tsukishima into wearing them. Well, if all fails, he could also hide Tsukishima’s boxers and leave him with no choice but to wear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/123044846765/sum-of-its-parts)


End file.
